eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The End
The End is a two-part episode of Eddsworld planned to be released sometime after Saloonatics. Part Two was revealed to be the last ever Eddisode of Eddsworld. Cast * 'Tim Hautekiet '''as Edd * '''Tom Ridgewell '''as Tom * '''Matt Hargreaves '''as Matt * '''Arin Hanson '''as Tord (rumored) Plot The plot of The End is currently unknown. Based on the teasers for Part 1, fans have speculated that it is a fishing themed episode. Although in the MCM teaser, fishing was only involved during the intro. The gang are driving home from having gone fishing. A fish in Matt's fish tank has been eaten by Sir Swimsalot, but then dies as the smaller fish puffs up. Matt says that Sir Swimsalot exploded, and asks the gang to go fishing. Tom and Edd then state that they just went fishing. The screen flashes back to the gang fishing and Tom shooting a harpoon gun at a whale. In the car, Edd complains about how Tom sold the sofa to buy the harpoon gun, but Tom simply states that he'll harpoon them a new one. Once home, Tom is seen carrying harpoons to a nearby room, but before he can enter, he sees a silhouetted figure resembling Tord tampering with something, most likely a lock. Tom then drops his harpoons in sudden surprise, Edd is also in sudden shock, and Matt is nonchalantly eating a cookie. The screen then cuts to the intro. Not much is known about Part 2, but from the December 4 2015 update video, we can infer that Tom ends up homeless at one point. Development On 29 January 2014, Tom posted a picture of projects he was focused on; under the ''Eddsworld column, this and other episodes of 2014 (and possibly 2015) were listed. On 15 April 2014, Eddsworld's Twitter released a photo signifying the completion of the script for Part 1. On 18 July 2014, Tom posted to his Tumblr that he and Eddie were halfway through writing Part 2. On 26 September 2015, an unfinished version of the opening sequence for Part 1 was shown during TomSka's panel at MCM Scotland Comicon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA0_U4ODnQc The preview ended with the gang discovering a shadowy figure in their house which is hinted to be Tord. Tom also stated the first part would air "early next year". On 4 December 2015, an update video was posted on the Eddsworld YouTube channel, showing some images and giving new info of the two parts of the eddisode. On 6 February 2016, Pearl Zhang confirmed this to be the final Eddisode. On 16 February 2016, the Eddsworld twitter confirmed the release for The End Part 1 to be in March 2016. Trivia *It is theorized that Tord will return in the episode, as is hinted by a piece of dialogue in a leak of a page from the script that reads "Hello, old friend.", in cominbation with the teaser scene that hints at a silhouette resembling Tord. However, it is still unconfirmed to whom that line is to be said by, as well as storyboards were recently "leaked" showing the character to be Eduardo instead. These storyboards have not been confirmed to be real, and could have just been a red herring. * This is the third two-part episode of the series (after "Hammer & Fail" and "Space Face"). * In the teaser, the whale that Tom catches is Rescue Whale from MrWeebl's series "Rescue Whale", which Paul has animated for before. * This is to be the last episode written and produced by Thomas Ridgewell as he revealed on his Tumblr page that he would be stepping down as show runner after "The End" is complete. *The second part of this episode marks the end of Eddsworld. *This is planned to be the longest episode of Eddsworld: five minutes for Part 1, and 15 minutes for Part 2. *Part 1 will be Paul Ter Voorde's final episode....but what I can tell you is that The End (Part 1) will be Paul's last ever episode with the show... -Eddsworld: Legacy (Update) *Fans are requesting to rename the eddisode 'The Eddnd' or 'The Endd' Gallery Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Spoiler Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Episode